


What a Coincidence

by Aznlassy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcy Forever, Garcy endgame, I made Wyatt a douche again!, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pre-Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aznlassy/pseuds/Aznlassy
Summary: AU Flynn and Lucy are complete strangers but they keep meeting each other. At one encounter, hundreds of people have their eyes on them. What will they do about it?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin/Jiya, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Bar Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a drink?

"Excuse me, are you saving this seat for anyone? Or is it ok if I take it?" Flynn hears this beautiful voice to his right. He was in the middle of taking a swig of scotch and he turned around to see who was asking, and he literally choked on his drink. Flynn, much to his chagrin, started coughing. The woman was breathtaking. Her shiny black curls danced on her shoulders, she had a fierce shade of red on her lips, and her dress was something too stunning to go out in for an average bar like this one. She starts to pat on his back to help the poor man who she thinks is dying at the moment.

_Holy fuck. Hello, darling. Nice to meet you._

"I'm sorry, the drink went down the wrong pipe." Flynn coughs a few more times, then he flashes a shy smile at the lady. "No, no I'm not saving the seat for anyone, just by myself tonight, you can have the seat." He gives a big smile and gestures with his hand towards the seat for her to sit.

"Thank you very much." She returns his smile and sits down on the barstool. "I should be the one apologizing, I feel like I almost killed you when I asked if I could sit here." She says with a guilty laugh. 

"No don't worry about that and you didn't kill me with your request, it was more from just the sight of a beautiful lady." He said, feeling a bit confident with the liquid courage in his system. Her eyes went wide and she looked away for a second to try and hide the blush that dusted her cheeks. But Flynn could see right through her attempt and smiled with pride at his effect on her.

_Please be single. Please be single and alone tonight. Don't have a boyfriend walking through that door, please no._

Trying to buy himself more time with her, "would you like a drink? I'll buy you whatever you want."

She eyes him suspiciously, trying to figure out what his motives are. She chuckles and shakes her head before saying, "If I said I wanted a martini, what would you think of me?"

"Sophisticated and fancy." He replies with a small laugh.

"And if I said scotch?"

"Bold and tough."

She smiles softly at his words and puts her left hand on his shoulder in thanks. "I'm not any of those things, so I'm going to take a glass of riesling, please." She removes her hand and looks back at the bar entrance.

_She must be waiting for someone. I'm hitting on this woman and I don't even know her name. I'm such a fool._

He orders the glass of wine and looks back at her. He saddens at the sight of this beautiful woman being made to wait around for someone who's clearly late. He clears his throat to get her attention. 

_Who the hell would make someone like her wait alone in a bar?_

"Now now, I think you are all of those traits, and more, no matter what drink you order." He gives her a sincere smile and her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. An awkward moment of silence falls between them, feeling the attraction grow exponentially. He breaks the silence to try and brings things back to normal stranger small talk. "Seeing how I-uh I bought you a drink, care to reward me with your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Preston. Nice to meet you..." She offers him her hand.

"Garcia. Garcia Flynn." He takes her hand and shakes it in return. He gives a small smile before continuing, "but you can call me Flynn, most people do."

"Mind if I call you Garcia?" Lucy asks shyly. His eyes go wide and he softens at the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue. It sounds so beautiful when she says it. 

_Can I ask you to ditch your date and be mine?_

Addressing the elephant in the room to get it over with, he asks, "So Lucy Preston, what brings you here to an above-average bar? You certainly don't belong here." Nodding towards her.

She looks confused and shocked, "how do you mean, that I don't belong here? I'm pretty sure this bar is open to everyone?" She asks a bit offended by his last comment. 

"Wait wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that your dress is too ravishing to be in a place like this one." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment for screwing up like that.

"Oh, well um thank you for the compliment. And the reason I'm all dressed up is that I'm waiting for my boyfriend to take me to the nice restaurant a few blocks away. And he's running a little late, so I'm going to quickly drink this glass of wine to diminish my disappointment right now." She picks up her wine and starts to take big sips of it.

"Well, come on now, give me some credit. I'm a nice and smashingly handsome man to talk to while you wait. You won't hurt anyone's feelings by admitting to it." He says with a wicked grin and looking like a wounded puppy. She laughs at that and is about to answer, but stops immediately when she hears, "admit to what?"

They both turn around to see the tardy boyfriend standing there in a cheap-looking suit. "Sorry I'm late babe," he moves to kiss her on the cheek and asks again, "admit to what?" He looks suspiciously at her and then glares at Flynn.

_I hate you already. You show up late, you're wearing a cheap-ass suit, and you have the nerve to be jealous of a woman who's just having a nice chat with a stranger. Where's the trust in your girlfriend?_

Flynn and Lucy exchange a look and she turns back to the boyfriend to answer him. "I was going to admit that the wine here sucks." Flynn smiles at her, pleased with the cover-up, and catches her giving him a wink while she smiles at her boyfriend. She stands to pick up her purse and coat but it falls on the floor. Flynn and Lucy both bend down to pick it up but they bump their heads against each other by accident.

"Ow!" They say in unison. Flynn turns to see her boyfriend just standing there, he didn't move an inch to help.

_Asshole_

They smile at each other and laugh when they go to rub the pain away from their foreheads. He grabs her coat and they both move to stand up. Flynn unruffles her coat and opens it up for her to put her arms through. The boyfriend finally decides to move in and help do something. "I can do that-." But she's already putting her arms through and she has her coat on. "Lucy, I'm going to pull the car around the front, wait out front?" He begins to walk away, looking back for a response.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in one minute," Lucy shouts back. She turns around to Flynn and gives him a smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Garcia. I hope you have a goodnight and whatever life you have waiting for you." She says awkwardly and offers him her hand to bid farewell. 

"You sound like we won't see each other again, Lucy. I would hate to never meet a new friend, especially one like you." He takes her offered hand and raises it to his lips and plants a light and lingering kiss. He looks up to meet her eyes and smiles against her hand when he sees she's flustered and mouth agape. He gives her hand back and stands up again before saying, "well it was _lovely_ to meet you, Lucy. I hope to see you again sometime." He gives a genuine smile that takes her breath away.

_I'm definitely going to make sure we meet again._

"Same." She stands there staring at him, but her attention is taken away when she hears a car honk outside. "Well, I have to go now. Goodnight, Garcia."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

He watches her walk out the front door and to her date. She looks back at him before going outside and flashes a small smile. He returns it and goes back to finishing his drink. He wears a stupid smile on his face the rest of the night; all the way from the bar to his car, for the entire car ride home, and when he goes to bed. He smiles at the thought of Lucy Preston.


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London is apparently a very small world for these two. Flynn goes shopping and he has a companion this time.

It has been an exhausting and ravenous day. Flynn is sitting on the tube waiting for it to reach his stop. He needs to get groceries for the week and he's starving after forgetting about it yesterday. His fridge is empty and it's now 5:30 in the afternoon, and there is nothing in his stomach. He hopes the growling his stomach is making doesn't get heard by everyone around him. Flynn tries to think of something else to distract him from his growing hunger and his thoughts immediately go to Lucy. 

_I'll probably never see her again. Was it all a dream? I can't be that lucky to meet a wonderful person like that by accident. Well, I guess I'll just have to savor that night forever. I'm so stupid for not even asking for her number. But that would ruin any sort of friendship I could possibly achieve with her, maybe it's best that I didn't. Ugh, why does loving someone have to be so goddamn complicated?!?_

He smiles to himself for finally admitting that he was falling in love with Lucy. And he was falling _hard._ The tube comes to a stop at one of the stations and the carriage is now completely packed. 

_Ok, 4 more stops and I can finally get some food in my system. This at least beats having to drive to the grocery store, even though this box is a little uncomfortable._

Flynn sees an elderly woman standing in the middle, not being able to find a seat, and he stands to give his seat to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, why don't you take my seat? You deserve it more than I do." Flynn says with a closed smile and helps her move around the crowd for her to sit. Flynn is a very tall man in a tiny box, so he feels like a sardine in a tin can. He walks back to give the lady some room and he bumps into another lady who's standing behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." He turns around and the lady does so as well and his brain short-circuits at the sight before him. 

_Lucy Preston. Lucy is standing right in front of me. And she is so close to me, that I can smell her flowery perfume and the outfit she has on can give any man a heart attack._

"Oh my god, Garcia?! I- wow this is a pleasant surprise. If there was anyone I would want to be stuck standing next to in a crowded tube, it would be you." She says shocked and smiles at him. His eyebrows go up in surprise and he chuckles in disbelief.

"W-wow I am flattered. I'm not saying this to be nice, but I can genuinely tell you that I feel the same way. I don't have a lot of friends, but you're definitely the nicest, _and prettiest_ , friend I can talk to. I was just thinking about last night and was wondering if it was all a dream. I'm glad I still have all my marbles and made a friend out of someone like you." She melts from his words and gives him a soft smile, which he returns in a heartbeat. He pulls his bottom lip with his teeth and her eyes have a flash of longing in them. He stares back at her and everything stops moving around them. 

Their gaze breaks when the tube suddenly comes to a stop and Lucy fumbles into his chest. His arms wrap around her instantly and hers do the same. Flynn feels like he's home.

_This is right. This feeling, the feeling of having this woman in my arms is right. The amount of warmth I feel right now is right. If only she didn't have a boyfriend right now._

Her head stays against his chest and it takes her a minute to recollect herself and pull away. His warm smile fades from her moving away from him, but he quickly covers it to avoid her seeing it. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and pleasure from being in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barrel into you like that and stay attached to you for so long. I just get uncomfortable in tight spaces and being cl-close to someone always helps. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She looks down at the floor and holds onto the metal pole. He places his hand under her cheek and gently tilts it up for her to meet his eyes. 

"Hey, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable, quite the opposite. I felt satisfied with having you in my arms. And I'm happy in being that one someone who can help you get through your fear. Lucy, you don't ever apologize for that and I am grinning ear to ear with having an encounter like this with you. I didn't expect my day to go like this." Flynn insists to stop her worries. 

"Well, now that you brought it up, why are you here, taking the tube?" Lucy questions.

"I forgot to get groceries yesterday and now I'm literally starving to death. So I'm going to the grocery store and buying stuff to cook something at home." Flynn explains. "I'm pleased that you didn't mention any of the growlings you must've heard when you were in my arms." She blushes at the reminder of being in his arms.

"Oh I heard, I was concerned about your health for a second." She says wittingly. "And it just so happens to be the case that _I_ am also going to the grocery store." She states with a smile. 

"Well, would you look at that, the universe is blessing me with more moments to spend with you." He flashes a killer smile before continuing, "would you do me the honor of shopping with me?"

"I would be delighted to. But can I ask you one thing?"

"And what would that be?" He is now intrigued by her playful mood.

"What are you cooking? And would you be so kind as to feed me as well? I'm pretty hungry myself." Lucy says with a wide smile and pleading puppy eyes.

_Doesn't she know, whatever question she asks me, the answer is always yes._

He chuckles before answering, her cuteness is too much for him to handle. "I'm cooking some linguine alla vodka with chicken and vegetables. And you don't have to _beg_ , Lucy. I would cook for you every day if you wanted me to. It would be my pleasure." He says with a slight bow and she nudges his shoulder to quit the act. He looks up to her with a soft expression and they both go back into a trance of just being amazed by one another. The tube comes to a stop and they both arrive at their station. The doors open and they both sigh in slight disappointment from having to stop this moment. He holds his arm out, gesturing for her to walk before him. She nods her head in thanks and they walk up the stairs together.

* * *

Flynn is pushing the grocery cart around in the pasta aisle and Lucy is going to fetch some garlic bread and butter. He has all the items he came for and now he waits for Lucy to find him. He said he'll be in this aisle waiting for her, but he's right next to the wine section.

_Would a bottle of wine be too... **suggestive**? It's just wine, and if she asks, I'll just say it would pair well with the pasta._

He ponders over getting a red wine or a white one and he can't decide. _She drank a white wine at the bar, maybe I should get a white wine then._ Flynn is about to put the red wine back on the shelf when a hand reaches it and stops him. And he's shocked to see Lucy and her hand touching his. Sparks are tingling throughout his entire body and he can't think anymore. 

"I prefer red if you don't mind." She grins at him, and he can't make out what she's thinking. 

"I-I just thought that since you drank a white wine at the bar the other night, that you would prefer that instead." He stutters. Lucy takes the wine bottle out of his hand and puts it in the cart. Flynn misses her touch, but the warmth he felt is still lingering. 

"I'm surprised you remember what I drank that night." She chuckles at the thought.

_I remember everything from that night._

"And I just think a red wine would make things...I don't know, a little more _intimate_ , don't you think?" She flashes another grin and Flynn thinks he can see a hint of lust in her eyes. 

"Uh..um, sure. I'll buy whatever you want." He replies, he puts the white wine back on the shelf and walks over to the cart to join her. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, let's go. I'm _starving_." She exclaims and walks shoulder to shoulder with him to the checkout line. But she stops midway when they both hear a familiar voice. She looks sick at the sound of him, and Flynn is confused as to why. 

"Hey, Lucy! Wait up." Flynn turns around first and sees that it's her boyfriend. He growls a little, low enough for Lucy not to notice, and he sees that she has grimaced as well.

_Why is she upset about hearing her boyfriend? What the fuck did this bastard do to her? Lucy, just say the word and this boy will be laid out on the floor._

She turns around and wears a tight smile to greet her boyfriend. "Hey...Wyatt. I didn't know you'd be here. What a surprise." 

"Yeah..I didn't think I'd see you here either." He smiles awkwardly at her and shifts between looking at her and Flynn. His hand gesturing between the two of them, "you're the one from the bar, Lucy why are you with him? He a friend of yours?" He didn't say it negatively but it was clear that he was concerned with this man hanging out with his girlfriend. Flynn was about to explain what happened but Lucy cuts in and clears things up.

"Yes, this is Garcia and he's my friend. We ran into each other earlier and we both needed to restock our fridges. So we decided to shop together and have a nice chat." Lucy explains. 

He crosses his arms across his chest and says, "Oh, what were you talking about?"

"History. I read one of her books and was impressed by the amount of information she was able to illustrate so charismatically. Don't you think?" Flynn states and asks with some discontent at how this conversation is turning.

"Uh, yeah, Lucy is a very charismatic person. Well anyways, Lucy do you wanna check out and then we can go grab something to eat?" Wyatt says, pointing his thumbs towards the exit then stuffing them in his jeans.

_Douchebag. She's going to go eat with you, I guess. There goes my 'date' with Lucy, tonight._

Flynn hides his sadness, albeit poorly because Lucy turns to him and sees the hurt in his eyes, and she reflects it. Flynn's eyes go wide when she hears her answer.

"No, sorry. I already have plans to go eat with one of my girlfriends. I'm getting some ingredients to go home and cook with her. It's lady's night, we're gonna watch Downton Abbey and drink some wine. Raincheck?" Lucy says with some sincerity and they both watch Wyatt shift uncomfortably in his position.

"Uh yeah, sure, of course. I'll see you some other time then. Bye, Lucy." He says, rubbing the back of his neck, then waves goodbye to Lucy. He purposely ignores Flynn and leaves the grocery store with his pack of beer.

"You don't have to eat dinner with me, you can go to eat with him if you want," Flynn says to reassure her that she has no obligations to him to do anything she doesn't want to do.

"I know. I want to be here- with you. And I want to have dinner with you, not him. And I'm sorry that I didn't say I would be having dinner with you, I just don't want to deal with the jealousy he must be feeling right now." Lucy says looking straight into his eyes and placing a hand on his arm. 

"You don't have to apologize." Flynn blushes and looks away, starting to move towards checkout. "And he shouldn't feel jealous, he should have more faith in his girlfriend."

"I know. Thank you, Garcia." She moves closer and hugs him in a tight embrace. His arms go around her immediately and he feels at home again. The hug ends too quickly for his taste, but her statement makes him feel warm still. "Now, let's go eat. I'm still starving!" She puts on a wide smile and pushes the cart to checkout.


	3. The Dinner "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant evening and new information are exchanged over dinner at Flynn's place.

The tube ride was mostly silent, now and then they would steal a glance at one another. If they did it at the same time, which was most of the time, they gazed at each other with mystery in their eyes. He saw his soulmate in her eyes; she saw a best friend. He can tell by the way she looks at him that there isn't any romantic attraction in them, only friendship. There's also a silent question swirling in her eyes.

_What are you thinking about? What do you see when you look at me?_

The pair arrive at Flynn's place for dinner. He has a nice apartment near the top of the building, granting him a lovely view of London. After taking their shoes off, Flynn helps take Lucy's coat off and he's glad that her back is to him right now lest she sees him shiver from touching her. He clears his throat and regains his composure before walking over to the coat hanger and placing her long, beige trench coat on it. He turns around, ready to take all the grocery bags, but Lucy is already walking over to his kitchen with all of their bags in her hands.

_Strong, independent woman. Now I really want to kiss you until you forget you even had a boyfriend named Wyatt. I want you to only think of me. Leave him for me._

She's putting the groceries into his refrigerator and she's trying to figure out where to put everything to make it organized. She has most of the bags at her feet so she doesn't have to turn around, back and forth, to the countertop to get everything. Smart. He walks over, leaning against the countertop, right across from her. He watches her and admires at her unshakeable determination to make the fridge look as neat and organized as possible. She doesn't quit. 

"Crap, I forgot a bag." She mutters to herself, then turns around to get it. She stops when she sees Garcia standing right there, in front of the bag. She clears her throat, "Oh, hey... I didn't see you there. Wanna pass me the last bag?" She stuffs her hands in her back pockets and a light shade of pink is starting to form on her cheeks.

"What bag?" Flynn responds, placing his hands back against the table and decides to play a little game. He grins at her and she returns it, but hers looks a little more devious. Flynn's grin disappears immediately when she steps into his personal space and their faces are only inches away from each other. This game just took a turn in the best of ways. Her body is so close to him, it's taking all his restraint to not grab her waist and place her on this countertop and skip dinner and go straight into dessert. His breathing becomes heavier when she pulls her hands out of her pockets and wraps them around his body. His knuckles are now turning white from gripping the table so hard. 

_Is this happening? Is this a fever dream? I can move an inch and her lips would be on mine. And they wouldn't leave hers for a lifetime._

She tilts her head up towards him and just when he's about to lean in, thinking he's finally going to kiss the girl, she turns away and rests her head against his chest to reach the bag that's behind him. He wants to return the embrace but that would make things weird. The bag was a little further away than she expected so she has to push into him a little more to get it. In doing this, her beautiful breasts are pushed into him a little more and her head nudges a little deeper into his chest. His heart is jittering and pounding so hard, he's afraid that she would think something is actually wrong with him.

 _It's like I'm infected with a good dose of Lucy Preston. You are in me and I never want to be cured from being in love with you._

Her right-hand grabs the bag but as she pulls away from the embrace, her left-hand skims his lower back and he shivers all over. It was the lightest touch and it affected every nerve in his body. His excitement is starting to show in his pants and he clears his throat, making way towards the stove to hide his erection.

"Hmph." Lucy chuckles to herself and smiles softly as she continues to put the last of the groceries in the fridge. 

"What are you laughing about?" Flynn asks, walking back from the stove and leaning against the fridge. 

"Oh nothing, just glad to see that I'm winning this little game of yours," Lucy answers with a pleased expression, closing the fridge door and leaning against it to face him. 

"And what makes you think that?" Flynn leans his head in, smirking, and waits for an answer.

Her eyes quickly flicker down towards his erection and he blushes all over. She stands on her tippy toes and leans into him, her warm breath on his ear, and whispers, "I think we both know why." She pulls back with a wide smirk and glows with pride at being victorious. He stays silent and just watches her walk away and sit at the counter bar tool. 

_Oh shit. Well, there goes trying not to make my attraction known to her. Now I'm never going to have a normal conversation with her. Lucy Preston is simply divine and no one deserves to have her in their lives._

_"Well, are you going to stand there and admire me all day or are you going to cook?" She asks sarcastically, laughing at his dazed expression._

"O-oh. Y-yeah yeah that was what I was going to do. Right. That's right. I was cooking you dinner." He turns around quickly, almost falling over from twisting his long legs together. That earns him a little giggle from Lucy watching him fail in keeping it cool and smooth. "What was I going to cook?" He mutters under his breath. "Oh, yes! Pasta. You ok with that?" Flynn rummages around his cabinets to get some pans and a small pot of water to boil.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure I would be happy with anything that you give me." She states in a sultry tone, getting up to find some wine glasses for them. The wine glass cabinet is in the corner behind where Flynn is cooking. He turns when he sees her approaching, she continues slowly walking towards him, with a sparkle in her eyes. Flynn is backed into the corner and she is only a few inches away from his body, he can feel the warmth emanating from her and he feels like his body is on fire. 

_Is she trying to kill me? What is she getting at?_

"Um... Lucy are you okay?" Flynn quips out quickly and he's starting to sweat from being this close to a beautiful woman like her. 

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get two wine glasses for us, and I can't get them from behind you." She responds cooly and gives a soft smile.

"Oh! oh. Yes of course. Sorry about that. I-I'll... I'll get out of your way." Flynn fumbles over his words and clears his throat, he steps to the side to give Lucy clearance to the wine cupboard.

Flynn once again freezes when Lucy places her hand on his chest and pats him over his heart. "Oh, Garcia, you're too cute when you're flustered. Don't overthink everything and just enjoy the moment." Lucy laughs lightly, shaking her head at how ridiculous this man is being. Her hand runs down his body before pulling away to go back to grab the wine glasses. The gesture runs goosebumps all over his body and the erection he was trying to get rid of was getting harder and harder to get rid of.

Lucy walks back over to the counter and pours them both a glass of wine. Flynn puts the pasta in the water, the chicken and sauce are done cooking, and he sets a timer on his phone for when the pasta should be done cooking. He walks over to Lucy and she hands him his glass. As Flynn takes a sip of his wine he sees from the rim of his glass Lucy giving him a suspicious and questioning look. 

"What's that look for?"

"Tell me... how did you know I was an author? Did you look me up after we met that night? Because if you did that would be very creepy." She states with an analytical look and she starts to laugh when he chokes on his wine at her last words.

"No, no I did not look you up. Dr. Lucy Preston, do you truly believe me to be someone who is not educated in history and is not one who likes to read? Because if you do that would be very _rude_ " Flynn throws her medicine right back at her, engaging into this battle with a promise of winning. "I've read almost all of your books, I feel bad for not even making the connection between you and your books in the beginning."

"Don't be. I'm sorry for doubting you, Mr. Garcia Flynn. It's just that normally people I know don't know me as being a writer; and if they do, they've never read my books before." Her last words are laced with sadness, she looks down and twirls her wine glass.

"Hey." He clinks their glasses together, getting her to look back up at him before continuing, "it's their loss for not reading the amazing person you are when you express the different aspects of all the little nuances that have made the biggest impact on our lives today. If we didn't have someone who cared about the little guy, we wouldn't know why the big guys are so important and why they all leave a mark in history. You, Lucy Preston, are the reason why today is better than it was yesterday and the day before that. If your friends haven't had the chance to read that from you, then it's something that I get to enjoy and savor the feeling of being someone who sees that _you_ care." 

He doesn't know when or how it happened but his hand tilting her chin and their wine glasses have long been forgotten on the countertop. Her mouth is agape and she has a look of complete shock, so Flynn thinks he went too far this time.

"Wow, I went all out with that explanation. Sorry, you probably didn't need to hear all th-." Flynn doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Lucy stops all his train of thought when she stands on her tippy toes to plant a warm and soft kiss to his cheek. Her hand brushes his cheek and she pulls her lips away to pull him into a tight hug.

She nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck and her arms tighten around his neck, prompting him to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. 

"Thank you." She mumbles out against his neck, sending more warmth across his body. He squeezes her body in return and continues to hold her, not too tightly to give her the notion that she can end this whenever she wants to. The moment ends too soon for both of them when his timer rings on his phone.

"Sorry, the pasta is done. I should take it off the water and I'll finish cooking everything." Flynn says, taking his phone out to stop the horrid alarm from blaring any longer. He drains the pasta and starts to turn on the fire again to cook everything. 

"Alrighty then. Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I need to freshen up a little." Lucy points her finger around in any direction, showing she has no idea where she should go. 

"It's down the hall to the right, past my study."

She nods her thanks and makes her way towards the bathroom. He takes a deep breath and calms down all his nerves from being in the same room as her. 

_This night will be the death of me. I don't know if I want it to end soon or never end. The choice between being tortured by her effects on me or to stay in this moment with her being here with me. I can't decide. Uggh, why does she have to be taken by a dickswab?_

* * *

Flynn finishes plating the pasta and sets their wine glasses at the table. He pours two glasses of water as well, just in case she wanted an alternative to wine. He also walks over to his vinyl player in his living room and plays some slow music. Flynn checks his watch and sees that it's been about 5 minutes since she left to use the restroom. Now he is concerned that she got lost or he scared her off and she decided to leave. 

_Did my last statement scare her too much? Please don't be hurt or something; I would not be ok if she is._

He quickened his pace and stops when he finds Lucy wandering around his study. Flynn sees her putting a pen down and holding her book. 

"There you are. I was worried that you decided to ditch me over dinner." Flynn chuckles shyly and walks over to lean against the doorframe. She jumps a little and turns around to give him a small smile at being caught snooping. "I see you found that I do in fact enjoy your books."

"Sorry about this; I didn't mean to snoop. But thank you again for reading my books. You now have the author's autographed book in your possession. Don't sell it for anything." She states in her most serious tone, then laughs with a full smile and walks back over to him. She's about to pass him until Flynn catches her hand and looks into her eyes with full sincerity before saying, "I would never give it away for anything. I promise. It will now be my most prized possession."

Lucy stares into his green eyes and sees that he means every word he said. She gives him another quick peck on the cheek and walks out towards the kitchen and dining room. "Dinner is ready, right?"

"Yes." He responds watching her walk away from him.

"Good. I'm starving."

Flynn pulls her chair out for her and waits for her to take a seat.

"Ever the gentleman." 

"Of course. I will always be a gentleman towards any beautiful lady, especially you, Ms. Preston." Flynn states with a smug grin whilst she tries to cover up her blush. Flynn takes his seat across from her and tells her to dig in. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Flynn decides to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So... will you be so kind as to give me your reason for having dinner with me instead of your Wyatt? I recognized you seemed uncomfortable when we ran into him at the grocery store, is everything alright between the two of you?" Flynn says looking down and taking another sip, waiting for her answer.

"I... it's..." She looks down and the woman who was laughing a minute ago is now despondent and sad. 

"You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry for bringing up such a sour topic. We can talk about something else." Flynn says quickly and tries to bring their happy mood back, his hand reaching out to touch her hand.

"No, it's fine, it's just that the dinner we had the night we met at the bar went in a direction I did _not_ see coming," Lucy says slowly and her eyes begin to well up in tears. "The dinner was nice, he talked about his military buddies and all the fun he's having, nothing out of the ordinary until a lady walks over and says something gut-wrenching. Her name is Jessica, and she starts yelling at Wyatt for being a scheming, two-faced. She claims he was cheating on me with her for the past month." A tear escapes and trails down her cheek. She takes another deep breath before saying, " and I don't know what to think right now because Jessica used to his ex and I just wanted some space from him. That's why I wanted to have dinner with you tonight, and I lied earlier about it because if he knew that I was having dinner with you, someone I just met, he would think that I was doing something wrong and I didn't want to deal with that argument either."

"I understand. I'm sorry that that happened to you." He says quietly, leaning over the table to hold her hand in comfort. "But may I give you some words of advice?" Flynn asks quietly and waits for her to look up at him in agreement. Their eyes lock and he moves to kneel at her side. "If you have to question if he is loyal to you, then he's probably not and you should think about leaving. I mean you should give him the benefit of the doubt, but know that your intuition is pretty good and no one, especially you, deserves to deal with that kind of pain. Take your heart and walk away before he breaks it into a million pieces; I would hate to see that happen to you." 

He wipes away a stray tear and cups her cheek in a loving way. She places her hand over his and leans into his touch. Their eyes lock again and she pulls him into another warm embrace.

"Thank you. And don't take this the wrong way, but you're like the easiest person for me to talk to at the moment. I don't know how this is possible with someone I met for only the second time but I feel like we have a bond that goes way beyond that. Don't you?"

"I do too. And I'm always here to listen. Always." His words make her tighten her hold and her tears start to soak his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey. There is no crying over this dinner. No. We are going to get up and dance. I think you need some dancing in your system and you'll feel much better."

"No! Garcia, I can't dance. I'm going to step on your toes if we do."

"You'll be fine. It's a slow song and I don't care if you step on my toes. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Come dance with me." Flynn states in his deep, accented, gravely voice. He bows down and offers her his hand, waiting for her to accept the invitation with a sincere smile. She starts to laugh and tilts her head back in defeat and acceptance when he pulls her to her feet and escorts her to the living room. 

"Now, just don't think and just move with the music. Ok?" Flynn tilts his head down to look at her. She nods back and begins to follow his movement.

She starts to move to the music and her sad mood begins to fade but is soon replaced by fear and she begins to look down at her feet. Flynn had his eyes closed the entire time, feeling pure joy and peace with her holding his hand and his wrapped around her waist. He opens them and looks down at her when he feels the tension from her body and sees she is staring at her feet. 

"Hey, I said no thinking. Don't overthink it, Lucy Preston, just lo-look at me. Look at me and join me in savoring this moment," he said softly, inclining his head to meet her eyes, "Lucy, look at me." She slowly tilts her head up to meet his piercing green eyes, she was clearly in the moment with him once more. 

"That's it, there she is," he soothed, brushing a stray hair and placing it gently behind her ear. His hand returned to her waist and they stared at one another for some time, swaying to the music, her body no longer trembling from sadness and fear. The vinyl came to an end, but they stayed in each other's arms. Lucy pulls back and wraps her arms around Flynn's waist and nuzzles her head into his chest. 

"Thank you, Garcia. Thank you for the dinner and the dance. I honestly needed this tonight and I'm glad I did it with you." She whispers, tilting her head up to meet his eyes again. She takes a step back and places her hands on his forearms before adding, "I don't know when or how, but you have become someone I can't shake. This is only our second meeting and I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. This night was amazing and I felt comfortable the entire time; I don't want it to end but it must. I gotta head home and deal with reality again." She sighs and looks down.

"I feel the same." His words shock her and she immediately looks back up towards him. He brushes her cheek and rests his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want this night to end and I haven't felt this great in a long time with another person. I don't have many friends and I don't make them by the second meeting either. I thank the universe for bringing us together. I'll walk you to the door."

He puts his hand against her upper back, thinking doing her lower back would be too intimate. Lucy brushes her hair back and blushes at his words, smiling to herself. Flynn grabs her coat from the coat hanger and helps her put it on. Her arms freeze in the air when she feels his warm hands move against the nape of her neck to pull her hair out from under her coat. She turns around, her face flush with a rosy pink hue, and gives him another sweet kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you. Goodnight, Garcia.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Lucy."

_Goodnight, my darling._

She walks down the steps of his apartment and just when he is about to close the door, she calls out to him. 

"Oh and by the way, make sure to read my book before you go to bed. I think the next chapter you read will make you smile." She gives him a wink and walks away to the tube station.

Flynn chuckles and closes the door, running over to his study to pick up his book. He opens it up, excited to see what she wrote inside. He opens the book to where she placed the pen, not moving his bookmark so he wouldn't lose his place. He reads the little note she left inside, and his heart swells at what he finds.

_Dear Garcia,  
Today is a better day as well because people like you exist in it.  
Someone who is kind, sweet, loyal, endearing, and has a kind heart.  
And someone who cares. I see that in your beautiful green eyes, they care deeply for things.  
They're my favorite color now. Thank you for being the perfect stranger, and now the perfect friend. _

_020-1195-2005_

_Love,  
Lucy_

_I have her number. **I have her number.** Holy shit. God has truly blessed me, thank you. Lucy Preston, you are like no other woman. What did I do to deserve the treasure of knowing you? _

She marks the page with a kiss from her red lipstick. Flynn brushes his thumb over it, imagining her lips kissing his. He closes his eyes, smiling.


	4. Wanna do it Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn finally decides to contact Lucy after receiving her number. He receives a gift, a beautiful reward, and a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that school is an option for me, I definitely have more time to write more about our favorite pairing. Enjoy this chapter and more will be out soon.

_"Garcia, can you help me grab this glass bowl?" Lucy asks over her shoulder, standing on her tippy toes trying to reach it. She's only wearing her navy nightgown and it's the one where its a bit see-through, so Flynn can see that she's only wearing an oversized t-shirt and possibly some underwear._

_"Yes, of course." He grabs her by the waist and instead of lifting her up, he turns her around and crashes his lips onto hers._

_Her hands automatically run through his hair, while his trail under her thighs and lift her onto the countertop. Flynn steps in between her legs and presses against her hard. She rips his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and he growls, deep in the back of his throat at how sexy this woman is right now. Flynn slides his tongue against the seam of her lips, and then he shudders from head to toe when his tongue meets hers. He then moves his lips away from hers, down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, then trails down to her jugular notch. He would kiss the tops of her breasts, but her shirt is in the way and he doesn't have the willpower to remove his hands out from under her shirt._

_"Flynn?"_

_She drags her nails down his bare chest, leaving scratch marks in their path, and starts to unbuckle his belt. He gently pulls on hair, tugging her head back, giving him better access at her neck and more areas to explore with his mouth._

_"Flynn?" What happened to calling me, Garcia?_

_Her hand grabs his manhood and he grunts again. His lips suck on her neck in return and his hands move up her back. She makes a loud moan and he's about to rip open her shirt to reveal her entire beauty._

"Flynn!"

He snaps out of his dirty thoughts and dreams when he sees that he's in his office, looks down to see his hand, instead of Lucy's, on his erection, and he looks up to see his co-worker, Rufus, yelling at him with a confused expression. Flynn now realizes that he has been staring at his computer screen for the past ten minutes and has only typed one word so far. He's supposed to be researching evidence to intercept an underground criminal trade deal, but his mind has been preoccupied with daydreaming of Dr. Lucy Preston.

_Holy shit. That was amazing. And it wasn't even real?!? What the fuck is going on with me?_

Rufus is none the wiser and doesn't look like he just saw Flynn mid-masturbation.

 _Good. Rufus doesn't seem to know what I was doing under my desk. Nothing to see here._

"Dude, where were you? I had to call your name three times before you returned to reality. I know you think highly of yourself but you don't have to be a complete narcissist at work." Rufus responds with sass, moving to sit in the chair in front of Flynn's desk.

_Oh you don't wanna know what I was thinking about. That is private property, only to be told, or should I say executed, for Lucy. Only Lucy._

Flynn removes his hand from his manhood and out from under his pants. He clears his throat to cover up his flustered state of sexual euphoria, then grabs some hand sanitizer to clean his hands. He picks up his phone and uses it to make it look like his fiddling with it. When in reality he's using it so he put his belt back on. He straightens his tie and interlaces his fingers before answering Rufus's question.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about some future plans. So, what can I do for my _favorite_ co-worker?" He states, reflecting Rufus's sass and with a toothy grin.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Flynn retorts, now growing irritated by Rufus's behavior.

"Stop smiling. The only time you ever smile is when you are “jokingly” threatening to kill me, so stop." Rufus says with a deadpan expression and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Flynn's smile turns into an irritated frown and lets out an exhausted breath.

"That's more like it," Rufus says, his face brightening up at Flynn's frown.

"Ok enough criticizing me, what did you come in here for, Rufus?" Flynn is trying to end this conversation now so he can try to resume his research; without thinking of Lucy.

"I have tickets to the basketball game that's playing tomorrow night. My girlfriend and I won them at pub trivia night and we'd rather watch Star Wars again instead of the dumb basketball game. Do you want them?" 

"Uh, sure. I mean I don't have anyone to go with but I won't turn the tickets down. Thank you, Rufus." Flynn says with a closed-lip smile and leans forward to take the tickets out of Rufus's hand. "Is that all?"

"Yup!. See you on Monday. Don't work too hard over the weekend." He says, standing up to leave and pick up his satchel to go home.

"Yeah, you too," Flynn calls back, looking down at the tickets in his hands. 

_Would Lucy want to go? No. That would go too far. She's still dating Wyatt. Fuck. I haven't even texted her; she must think that I'm not interested in having any type of relationship with her._

* * *

_**The next day.**_

Flynn finished the research that he was _supposed_ to have gotten done yesterday, but of course, more pressing matters needed to be tended to first. It's 6:30, the game starts at 8. He picks up his phone and decides to _finally_ shoot Lucy a text.

Flynn: Hey! It's me, Garcia, I wanted to know if you're available tonight or not?

Flynn: And I apologize for not texting sooner. I've just been consumed with paperwork and work-related stuff.

_It's not a complete lie. I have been busy with work. But it's not completely true because I have also been obsessively thinking about you in ways that would be surely pushing my luck. Ooh man, if I was lucky to do those things, I will die a happy man. I can't stop smiling because I am always thinking about you._

He starts to get dressed and ready because parking is going to be hell and it's always good to be early than to be late. He was throwing his shirt on when he heard his phone ding from a new message. Flynn grabs his phone in an instant and squeals internally from seeing Lucy respond.

Lucy: Hi Garcia! You're totally fine, I understand. And I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. 

Flynn's stomach drops and he saddens at her words. She texts him again.

Lucy: Wyatt already asked me to go on another date with him to have drinks at some special bar and it will be a great surprise. I don't know exactly what that entails but I agreed yesterday and I don't want to say no right now without a good enough reason.

Lucy: Well a reason that won't make him mad. If you know what I mean.

At some point in reading her texts, he has somehow ended up sitting on his little couch in his closet. His legs giving out at the pain in reading her explanation. He sighs before texting back to make sure she doesn't feel bad about all of this.

Flynn: Don't worry Lucy. Raincheck?

Lucy: Raincheck. <3

The heart makes his light up and beats a little faster. Flynn texts her one last text, not being able to contain his appreciation towards her.

Flynn: Have fun on your date. I'm sure you look beautiful as always.

The three dots appear, and they disappear after a minute. 

_I have rendered her speechless. I hope she's blushing on the other side of the phone. That's all I needed to make my night._

He smirks to himself and puts his phone down to continue getting dressed. Flynn grabs his black military jacket on and his keys, turning off all the lights, locks the door and drives to the game.

__

* * *

__

Parking didn't take as long as he thought it would. He was expecting the normal traffic jams and everything, but time just flew by when he got into some of the music on the radio and maybe some stray thoughts of Lucy. He walks inside the stadium and is pleased with the majority of fans supporting his team. He looks down at his seat and finds it near the court. 

_Wow, Rufus gave up really good seats. Well, his loss is my gain._

He sits down and checks his watch to see how much longer it's gonna take for the game to start. 7:30. 

_I can get some popcorn while I wait. If someone takes my seat, I'll tell them to get lost._

He gets up and walks up the stairs to the concession stand. The popcorn cost him 6 pounds. 

_Son of a bitch these prices just get higher and higher don't they? Whatever at least I didn't have to pay for the tickets._

He pays the young boy for the popcorn and walks back to his seat. He stops midway down the stairs when he spots a woman in his seat, standing up to take her cardigan off. When he is only a few steps away, the lady turns around to sit back down but stops moving when their eyes meet. 

"Lucy?"  
"Garcia?"

They both speak at the same moment and Flynn almost drops his popcorn on the floor from shock.

_God has truly blessed me. She can stay here forever; there is no way in hell that I am kicking her out of my seat. Or...she can always just sit in my lap if that's what's required. You won't see me complaining about that. Ever._

"I-I thought you were going out for drinks with Wyatt. What are you doing here?!?" Flynn asks quickly, flabbergasted by seeing Lucy here, in his seat, and only two feet away from him. 

She wraps a stray hair away from her face, reflecting his shock before answering, "Wyatt took us to the bar where his friend surprised us with tickets for the game. I guess he wanted to get drinks before coming here." She shrugs her shoulders, smiling with joy. Lucy gets over her shock and rushes towards him to give him a warm hug. 

Flynn is still paralyzed from seeing her here that he doesn't even notice that he is in her arms until she pulls away and gives him a worried look.

"Garcia? You ok?"

That recircuits his brain and brings him back into reality. He shakes his head and looks down at her to meet her worried expression. "Oh! I'm sorry, yes yes I'm fine. I was still reeling from the fact that you're undeniably here. I thought I was dreaming." Flynn clarifies, pulling her back into his arms to reciprocate their hug this time. 

"So...you're dreaming of me, Garcia Flynn?" She whispers into his ear, his body freezes again, tense with anxiety, and his eyes are wide. He opens his mouth to answer her, but nothing comes out except for a voice crack. Lucy chuckles and it vibrates through his entire body. "I'm just teasing you, Garcia. This is not a dream and I am awfully happy that it isn't." She pulls away and turns back towards her-his seat. "Did I take your seat by accident?"

"Uh, yes...you did. I think you're in the seat to the right of mine." He gestures for her to show him her ticket and he reads that he was correct in his assumption. "Yup, this is your seat." He sits down in his and pushes her seat down for her. She nods her head in thanks, putting on a small smile and sits down.

"What are the chances that we would meet here and be sitting next to each other? This is absolutely absurd." Flynn blows out a breath of air, looking towards Lucy to see if she feels the same.

"I know right! This is just bonkers. And I don't mind one bit. I'm happy to keep seeing you out of the blue." Lucy replies with a soft smile, staring into his green eyes with a sparkle in hers. 

"It's fate." They say in unison, both looking down into their laps with a blush on their faces. The two laugh shyly and it gets interrupted when Wyatt returns with two beers. When he gets to his seat, his smile turns sour quickly and he looks straight at Flynn and then to Lucy. 

"Wh-what is going on here? How did you get a seat _there_ , of all places?" He questions Flynn, with a suspicious stare whilst handing Lucy her beer. 

Flynn was about to explain the situation until Lucy, once again, cuts him off and answers, "We just somehow got tickets that were seated next to each other. It's crazy, we were just laughing about it. The game is about to start, come on and sit-down."

Wyatt still seams weary as he sits down but doesn't say anything on it; not wanting to spoil the mood. Flynn flashes him a smirk and looks forward to the court. 

_Lucy is sandwiched between tw-one handsome man and an average one. At least I can talk to her whenever I want to without the jackass in the middle._

"Wyatt, did you get the popcorn I asked for?" Lucy nudges his arm and asks before taking a sip of her beer. She grimaces at the taste of the god awful beer that Wyatt likes for some reason. It tastes like piss mixed with burnt rubber.

"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry babe, I got distracted when I passed the beer stand. Look, they have my favorite one!" Wyatt smiles and is completely blind to the fact that Lucy's face does _not_ seem all too happy about it.

"Want some of mine?" Flynn tunes in, with the popcorn in his hand between the two of them.

Lucy's smile melts his heart. "Yes, thank you, Garcia." She takes some popcorn in her hands and starts munching on it when the game starts and their team gets the ball first.

Flynn leans forward into her space slightly and whispers, "would you like some of my water too? I noticed earlier that you didn't particularly like your beer."

That makes her chuckle and she takes his water bottle. "Thank you again. I truly appreciate it, Garcia. Observant aren't we?" She teases him lightly for keeping an eye on her.

_Oh you have no idea how observant I can be. I would watch you for my entire life; my eyes never leaving your beauty._

It's almost halftime and everyone is on the edge of their seats, seeing who would be winning by then. The score is 69-69. All they need is for the London Lions to score just one shot and they will be ahead, that way they don't have to be scared shitless during halftime. The lions have the ball and one player takes the shot at the three-point line and it sinks in without touching the rim. The majority of the crowd cries out in celebration. Flynn, Lucy, and even Wyatt jump out of their seats. Flynn still had his popcorn in his hand, so popcorn is now all over himself and Lucy. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I forgot about the popcorn." Flynn says, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard and from shouting earlier. Lucy is doing the same and she can only shake her head, telling him that he is forgiven for his careless mistake.

They're both dusting off the popcorn that has stuck to their clothes. When Lucy tilts her head down to survey her body, Flynn spots some popcorn that has stuck to her hair and moves close to pick it off. His action makes her back away, eyeing him with curiosity. 

"You have some popcorn stuck in your hair, mind if I get it out for you?" He asks with caution, afraid that his actions might have crossed a boundary.

"Oh no, please do. I don't want my hair to smell like buttered popcorn, that would just be nasty." Lucy moves forward and tilts her head down to give him access again.

His hands move to the top of her head and he swears he felt her shiver slightly at his touch. His fingers wrap around her silky, bouncy, brown curls. 

_Holy mother of God, Lucy's hair is a national treasure. I can't stop marveling at how soft it is and how glorious it feels between my fingers. Now I seriously want to do what I was doing in my dirty daydream with her hair. To pull her head back with it and just kiss her would be...hm... a delicious moment. Tastier than this popcorn._

"All done. You are safe from having your hair smell like buttered popcorn." Flynn says, standing up straight and proud to be of service. He leans forward to whisper, "but I doubt your hair could ever smell terrible, even if it had a slight popcorn smell to it." She flushes a shade of pink, then they both sit down to wait for the halftime show to start and she starts having some small talk with Wyatt.

Flynn looks up to the big screens in the center of the ceiling and sees that they're beginning to do the traditional kiss cam fun. He smiles at how cute the couples or some strangers are being with each other, enjoying the fun of such a silly tradition. His smile fades when the screen turns to Lucy and Wyatt. His blood runs cold and he turns to his right to tell Lucy, seeing that she saw it as well and her eyes are now blown. She quickly turns to Wyatt to tell him but he brushes her off quickly, too engrossed in talking to someone on his phone. Lucy tilts her head down in disappointment and the crowd starts to boo at Wyatt. Flynn starts to tap his fingers against his armrests and he takes a few deep breaths to brace himself. He turns his head towards Lucy.

_Fuck it._

"Wanna do it together?" Flynn asks Lucy with full seriousness in his expression and he waits for her to make the move.

She goggles at him for a moment that felt like forever until her lips are on his and he thinks that he just went to heaven. She tastes like buttery popcorn and sweet milk chocolate, her lips warm and soft against his. He raises his hand to cup her cheek to get a better angle to deepen the kiss but stops when he hears the crowd roar in applause and now he remembers his place. He pulls back, his eyes wide, dark, and wondering about what she's thinking as they gaze into hers. He doesn't get much time to try and decipher her emotions because, not two seconds later, a fist meets his right cheek and he's getting pulled by the collar of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note here, I don't know why but I just decided to make this story take place in London, even though I'm not from there or know much about it. I just love the U.K. and that's all. So if some info is wrong, I apologize.


End file.
